hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Padme Amidala
"You are in my very soul, tormenting me." "I know! I feel as if I'm dying a little each day!" "So you are suffering the way that I am suffering!" "The pain is so bad! The pain and the torment!" "Your kiss haunts me. It is like a scar on my heart!" "This is going to destroy us!" "Oh no! I could totally leave the jedi right now, but I just can't!" "Tell me more about sand!" "Really?" "Heck no! This is freakin' weird, Ani!" -Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala about their "feelings" to each other On the plane, Anakin says he cares for her but he's way too young for her and they've just met. She admits he's correct and he's hot. She arrives at the senate and gave proof that the trade federation invaded her homeworld of Naboo. She later attended Qui Gon Jinn's funeral and agreed that Darth Maul was lucky to be alive. 10 years later, Typho told her he think he's wrong and that there was no danger. After the explosian seconds later, she went to Corde and said she didn't fail her and she did great. While Padme was sleeping, anakin assists she's all right and he can sense everything in the room. Then, a droid came up and gunned the screaming Padme to death, much to Anakin's horror. Later, she was about to let Jar Jar in her place, but he has no experience so she will find anyone else for the job. When Jango Fett came to kill her, she pushed Jar Jar as a shield and ran off. She told Anakin not to give her a romantic stare as it makes her uncomfortable. but he ignores her and she reports him to the council and asks for another jedi. Later, she was mentioned when Obi Wan said Jango's the one who's trying to kill her. On tatooine, after finding out Anakin killed tusken raiders, she ran to her ship and blasted off and R2-D2 agrees that nobody wants to spend time with Anakin after that. At the battle of Geonosis, she hung on to a bar and when it shook, she screamed and fell off her battleship. Later, at the senate, she witnessed Mace Windu talking about the Death Star. 3 years later, she was his secret wife and told Anakin she was pregnent and to her horror, told the secret to Yoda and Mace Windu. She ran away after that. She was next seen coming to Anakin as Anakin retold the whole story of Revenge of the Sith and how they lived happily ever after. He said Padme didn't die of child birth. But 23 years later,Vader told Palpatine had said he killed Padme in his anger. He says it doesn't make sense Padme gave birth to 2 kids. Palpatine admitted that Padme lost the will to live. Vader then killed Palpatine for revenge for lying to him. Later, as a ghost, Anakin wondered if Padme was a ghost too, but figured there was only the jedi. Appearences How the phantom menace should have ended how attack of the clones should have ended how revenge of the sith should have ended how return of the jedi should have ended {mentioned} Trivia She was voiced by Stephanie Fisher. Padme has 2 deaths in HISHE: one in the AOTC and the other in ROTS. An error was that in the credits of AOTC she was called Padame The error was later fixed. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Skywalker family Category:Heroes Category:Females